O'Pinkie Rules!
by The Angry American
Summary: What happens when Twilight Sparkle becomes the victim of an attack caused by... Pinkie Pie? What could be the meaning of this? And why is Pinkie Pie not acting like herself? Warning: It's a little bit random so it's my first time writing something like this.


**"O'Pinkie Rules!"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with My Little Pony. Just to let you know. Warning: This fic is very random, so enjoy!  
**

* * *

The room was silent and dark. Not a sound was being heard all around.

Well, all except for the evil snicker that was being heard from a distance. That meant someone was breaking into the house.

It wasn't very hard to describe the burglar. She had curly pink hair, such pink skin, and she had balloons as her cutie marks. Not to mention that she was very erratic and insane at times. With the smirk on her face, she had joined the dark side.

"Ohhhh, I can't wait for this..." The mysterious voice said, while the figure kept staring at the door hoping that someone would walk in.

After a few seconds of waiting, someone finally turned the knob. The figure opened the door all the way and closed it behind her. When the lights came on...

...the figure who had entered the room happened to be none other than Twilight Sparkle, who was carrying another load of books.

"There we go... another round of books." Twilight said before she sat the row of books down in the table, "This stuff's so heavy, it feels like I'm carrying a single tree..."

After she wiped the sweat off her head with her hoof, Twilight turned around...

...and was jumped by the mysterious figure in pink!

The pink burglar threw a water balloon at Twilight's face, which made her soaking wet! But that wasn't enough.

She put a bucket over Twilight's head and grabbed a baseball bat. In the process, she nailed Twilight with the baseball bat, which forced the nerves inside Twilight Sparkle to rattle uncontrollably. But it wasn't over yet.

The pink figure picked up Twilight upside down and ended the ambush with a harsh piledriver to the wooden floor.

"OWWWWWWW!" Twilight screamed in pain, "What the...?"

Twilight was now in Lala-land. She didn't know what the hell was going on as a matter of fact.

After minutes of unconsciousness, Twilight finally opened her eyes...

...to see her best friend Pinkie Pie, all dressed up in a purple t-shirt with a jacket wrapped around her waist. Her hair was now much different since it was made to look like 12-year old ginger boy. Twilight saw this and was shocked.

"Pinkie Pie! What the hell?" Twilight snapped at her from the floor, "I'm only gone for at least five minutes and you go out and trick me like this?"

Pinkie didn't have an answer. Instead, she started to holler such random trash from her lips.

"YOU'RE OUT! O'PINKIE RULES!" Pinkie shouted with her arms raised in victory.

"What?" Twilight said in a confused manner.

"There is no Pinkie Pie! There is only one pony who rules all Ponyville with an iron hoof! No pony is safe from O'Pinkie!" Pinkie declared in glory.

"O'Pinkie!?" Twilight said in stupidity, "Have you been watching "Billy Madison" again?"

"Silence! I must be off now! O'Pinkie shall rule Ponyville one ass at a time!" Pinkie shouted before marching out of Twilight's home.

On her way out, she saw Cheerilee walking by with groceries in her hand. Pinkie Pie, or O'Pinkie, saw her and smacked the groceries out of her hand.

"O'PINKIE RULES!" Pinkie shouted at the school teacher.

Pinkie then saw Donut Joe walking by with a cartful of donuts in his hoof. With an uncontrollable appetite, O'Pinkie grabbed the donuts and started munching on them one by one. Donut Joe tried to stop her, but there was no helping Pinkie.

"O'PINKIE RULLLLLLLLES!" Pinkie shouted with her mouthful.

Far away, Twilight Sparkle looked on with utter stupidity, cringing at the way Pinkie Pie was shouting two non-sensible words to on-coming Ponyville residents.

"I really gotta cut her off those Adam Sandler movies, I swear..." Twilight muttered as she decided to close the door behind her, just for the best.

* * *

**I have to say that this was the most randomest My Little Pony fic I have ever came up with.**

**I was inspired by this "Billy Madison" movie where the running gags always happened to be a family of bullies yelling "O'Doyle Rules". The best scene is where they drive off the road after slipping on a banana peel. I'll tell ya, it is hilarious.**

**Meanwhile, feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
